


There's No One Else (It's Always Been You)

by orphan_account



Series: Posie One Shots [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hope Mikaelson Birthday, Slow Burn, posie - Freeform, posie reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Posie reunion where Josie just packs up and leaves to go to Belgium.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Posie One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875295
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	There's No One Else (It's Always Been You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this a few weeks ago, it's been in my drafts for a while so I thought I'd release it. I hope you enjoy!

Josie frantically packed her things, not caring what she put inside the small backpack she had. She wore a gray sweater tucked in her shorts. She quickly opened her drawers and began taking clothes out and stuffing it in her bag. She didn't even realize that she had pack different pairs of socks.

Hope leaned against the door frame of the room. A smirk crawled onto her lips as she watched Josie. It wasn't long ago that the brunette had been talking about wanting to stay in Mystic Falls for another year after graduation, and here she was now, frantically packing her clothes, not realizing she dropped her bra on the floor.

“I think you're going to need that.” Hope said and Josie spun around quickly. The brunette followed the sight of the tribrid and picked up her bra.

“Thanks.” Josie remarked before going back to packing her things.

Hope walked towards the brunette.

“You're really sure about this?” Hope asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. I can't talk right now.” Josie said moving past Hope to her trunk.

“Belgium isn't going away and neither is Penelope.” Hope said.

“I know, it's not that.” Josie said taking out a prism from the trunk and went back to her backpack.

“Then what is it?” Hope asked watching Josie put the prism in and close her bag.

Josie let out a sigh and turned to her friend.

“I understand everything. What she did, why she did it. I mean, it's not the best way to do it, but she did it out of love.” Josie explained. “She never failed to remind me how much she loved me and I have to go to Belgium because months ago I made the biggest mistake of my life by not saying it back to her.” she continued.

“Life isn't a movie Jo. Do you really think it'll work out?” Hope asked.

Josie thought for a moment.

“I don't know.” she said. “But after everything we've been through, the merge, Malivore, Dark Josie,” she chuckled. “I owe it to myself to try and go and make the selfish choice, to go get my happiness.” she concluded with a small smile.

Hope bit her lip with a smile.

“I'm so proud of you Jo.” Hope said before pulling Josie in for a hug. “Have you told your dad yet? I mean, you did kind of just took off during the party.” Hope asked pulling away.

“No. And I have no intentions of telling him until a few minutes before my flight because I know he's not letting me get on a plane.” Josie answered rolling her eyes. “Which is why I only told mom. I managed to convince her to let me go. She compelled someone to get me a flight to Belgium.” she added.

“Do you know where Penelope is? I mean, how are you going to find her?” Hope asked as Josie put her backpack on.

“Yeah, I read her transfer files before packing my things.” Josie answered. “I'll be fine.” Josie said shaking her head. “I should go.” she added.

Hope nodded and watched her friend walk away.

\------------------------------

Josie sat down by a bench as she found her boarding gate. The P.A announced that her flight was in a few minutes. She held a cup of coffee on one hand and her phone to her ear on the other.

“You should be on the first class flight to Belgium. I took care of everything, I've booked your hotel, all you have to do is check in.” Caroline said on the other side of the phone.

“Thanks mom.” Josie replied smiling.

“I've also hired a driver for you. Just tell him where you need to be and you'll be set.” Caroline added.

“Okay.” Josie answered.

“I'm really proud of you sweetie.” Caroline said lovingly.

“Thanks mom, but I'm still a little confused why you let me do this.” Josie replied.

“You're figuring out who you are as a person, that's nothing for me to be against. Though I'm not in full support of you going to Belgium, I know you're just going to find a way to get there, so might as well help you.” Caroline explained, teasing at the last part which made Josie chuckle softly. “Plus, I missed you. I'll be in Belgium in a few days, maybe we can spend some time together.” she suggested.

“I'd like that.” Josie accepted smiling.

“ _Attention all passengers of flight AC 2505 we are now boarding. Please proceed to the boarding gate and line up accordingly. Thank you. One again all passengers..._ ” the P.A announced.

“Mom, they're boarding the plane now. I'll call you back once I land.” Josie said.

“Alright, don't forget to call your father.” Caroline reminded Josie before the brunette hung up.

\------------------------------

Hope walked back into the room. Landon greeted her with a smile.

“Hey, where've you been?” he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I had to see Josie off.” she answered using a louder voice because the music was playing loudly.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” Lizzie said approaching the couple a little unsteady. “How dare you disappear from your own birthday party and come back without a drink at hand.” she playfully scolded the auburn-haired girl.

“I'm good, but I see you've helped yourself to enough drinks for tonight.” she replied taking the red cup away from Lizzie.

“No...” Lizzie chased after the cup, but she stumbled forwards and Landon caught her.

“I didn't think alcohol was allowed here?” he remarked, his face cringing from carrying Lizzie and the smell of alcohol.

“It's not. She,” Hope said pointing to Lizzie. “Is just really good at sneaking them in.” she added.

“I'm fine.” Lizzie said slurring. “Just a little tipsy.” she added.

“Mhmm.” Hope humored her.

She helped Lizzie back to her feet and the blonde turned the other way, her eyes spotting MG on the dance floor.

“Ooh! I wanna dance!” she announced before beginning to dance towards MG.

“Try to end the night with some dignity!” Hope yelled as Lizzie vanished into the crowds.

Landon let out a small chuckle which made Hope turn back to him.

“I'll go get some drinks, preferably ones without any alcohol.” he joked smiling at Hope before leaving.

“Hope!” Rafael called from behind, making Hope turn to him suddenly. It wasn't planned, but the two ended up facing each other closer than they wanted to be.

“Oop,” Rafael said backing up. “Sorry.” he added.

Hope gave him a smile.

“I got you something.” he said handing her a medium sized gift wrapped in white wrapping paper.

Hope furrowed her brows as she took the gift.

“You didn't have to.” she said sheepishly.

“Landon wrote you a song and performed it in front of the whole school, I had to get you something special too. Nothing to it really, it's just that... you're my pack, you and Landon.” he explained.

Hope began opening the present, tearing the wrapping paper off.

“You like to paint so I thought I'd try painting something for you.” he added as the gift unfolded.

It was a painting of the Starry Night, well almost. It wasn't professionally done which made Hope chuckle softly.

“You made this?” she asked Rafael sweetly.

“Uh, I tried.” he joked. “Here,” he said taking the painting and showed Hope. “I read about it. The city is dark and all, but the lights represent comfort. I just thought that maybe if you ever felt like you were in the dark, you'll let me be your light.” he said looking into Hope's eyes. “Of course as a friend.” he corrected, making Hope chuckle a little.

The tribrid took the painting and set it aside. She pulled Rafael in for a warm hug.

“Thanks Raf.” she said smiling, her head resting on his chest because of their height difference. The werewolf hugged her back gently.

“Ahem...” Alaric cleared his throat, breaking the moment between the two. “Have any you seen Josie?” he asked nonchalantly.

“She hasn't called you yet?” Hope asked.

“Called me?” Alaric replied taking his phone out as he felt it vibrate. He looked at the caller I.D and it read Josie. “Speaking of...” he mumbled before leaving.

\------------------------------

“What do you mean you're on a plane to Belgium?” Alaric asked agitated.

“I asked mom and she said yes. Besides, it's not like you could stop me, I'm taking off in less than ten minutes.” Josie reasoned.

Alaric was quiet on the other end which made Josie a little nervous.

“Dad I'll be fine, it's not like I'm moving to Belgium. Plus I need this. You're always telling us to find our place in the world, well this is me doing just that.” she added.

Alaric let out a sigh.

“You're mom's meeting you there?” he asked, still unhappy that his daughter didn't tell him about this sooner.

“Yes.” Josie assured him.

“Fine,” he answered hesitantly. “But you're grounded once you get back.” he added.

Josie smiled and hung up.

\------------------------------

Josie landed in Belgium not twenty minutes ago. She carried her backpack and walked out the airport. She saw a man holding a sign that read her name. She approached him and he escorted her to a car outside.

Her eight and a half hour flight got her really tired, but it was nothing compared to the need and determination of getting to Penelope. She took out a small piece of paper from her pocket and read the school address.

“Do you know how far Auderghem is? The Red Cloister to be exact.” Josie asked the driver.

“15 minutes.” the driver answered with a faint dutch accent.

Josie flashed him a smile.

“Your mother ask me to drive you to hotel.” he added.

“Oh, I was actually thinking we drive to Auderghem first.” Josie answered.

“But your things–”

“Can wait.” she cut him off. “I just really need to get to Auderghem.” she added in a soft voice.

The driver raised his eyebrow at her through the rear view mirror.

“Okay then.” he answered in a cheery voice which made Josie smile.

They drove for a few minutes and Josie admired the beautiful scenery Belgium had to offer, from the medieval buildings to the most modern architecture. She thought about Penelope and how her face must've lit up when she first saw Belgium.

The brunette turned her attention back to the car. She rummaged through her bag looking for something, her heart beating faster as the moments go by. She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled out a small silver bracelet. She smiled, remembering how it came to be hers.

**\-----1 YEAR AGO-----**

_“Come on, hurry up!” Penelope whispered enthusiastically as she helped Josie climb out the window._

_“I don't like this Penelope.” Josie said softly as she stepped out the window._

_“Don't worry Jojo, I'll catch you if you fall.” Penelope reassured her the girl helped the brunette to the roof._

_“Jojo?” Josie asked dusting her pajama off._

_“I like it, it's cute.” Penelope said._

_Josie looked out into the view of the woods from the roof of the school. Penelope had wanted to show her something that night._

_“What are we doing up here again?” Josie asked turning to Penelope._

_The raven-haired girl took Josie's hand and led her to a blanket laid out on the roof._

_“We're having a picnic?” Josie asked confused._

_Penelope chuckled._

_“No, c'mon.” the girl said sitting down on the blanket and inviting Josie to sit beside her._

_The two girl got comfortable and laid back on the blanket, They were now looking at the night sky, stars twinkling. Josie's breath hitched at the sight and Penelope watched as the stars reflected in the eyes of the girl beside her._

_The raven-haired girl admired the brunette, smiling every time Josie would find a constellation. They shared a few stories that night. Penelope talked about her favorite things and Josie rambled on about some of the humiliating moments she's had. They laughed and teased each other._

_It was getting pretty late, Penelope noticed Josie's eyelids starting to get heavy so she decided that now was the perfect time._

_“Hey Jojo,” she called gently and Josie turned to face her ever so lightly. “I got you something.” she added taking out a long thin box from her pocket._

_The two girls sat up as Penelope opened the box revealing a silver bracelet with a fire-like pattern to it. Josie raised her eyebrows._

_“You got me a bracelet?” she asked._

_“It's not a regular bracelet.” Penelope said taking Josie's hand and putting the bracelet on the brunette. “You always talk about not knowing what it's like to have your own magic, so I asked my dad for help with a spell that can power this bracelet so if you ever need to use magic, you'll have your own to siphon from.” she explained as Josie took her hand back and examined the bracelet._

_“It's beautiful.” the brunette said smiling at Penelope. “Fire?” she asked noticing the pattern._

_Penelope chuckled. “Yeah, I just thought that it was a good remembrance of how we met.” Penelope said._

_Josie gave her a knowing look._

_“You just transferred,” Josie began._

_“And you burned my jacket off with a fire spell.” Penelope finished for her with a chuckle._

\------------------------------

Josie came back to reality as the car came to a stop.

“This is as far as I go.” the driver said with his thick accent.

Josie looked out the car, she admired the beautiful scenery for a moment and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

“I wait for you here.” the driver said before Josie closed the door.

There were a few dozen tourists, Josie looked down on the piece of paper and looked up the building. It didn't seem like a school. She looked around looking for a building that could pass as a school, but no luck came to her. She decided to ask for direction from one of the guards nearby.

“Hi, excuse me,” she said waving her hands at one of the guards. He turned his attention to her, his brows furrowed in a curious way. “Do you know where this is?” Josie asked showing him the address written on the paper.

The guard read and looked at Josie with confused eyes.

“This address doesn't exist.” he simply said.

“What?” Josie asked in disbelief.

“The address, it will lead you to the woods, but there's nothing there. It's all trees.” he explained.

“If it did exist, do you know where it could be?” Josie asked.

The guard pursed his lips and shook his head. “No, sorry, I don't.” he apologized before leaving the brunette.

“Great.” she said frustrated. “Now I have to look for an invisible school.” she added.

\------------------------------

Penelope walked along the hallways of the school carrying two bulky books in her arms. She turned a corner and entered the first door to the right. She plopped the books down on her desk and threw herself on the bed. She wasn't through the first half of her day, but she was already tired.

She let out a tired groan and sat back on the bed. She looked out her window then to her clock. It was ten a.m. She took out her phone and began typing; _hey MG, you're probably still asleep from all the partying last night, but I thought I'd ask how Josie was. I hope you had fun! Call me when you wake up and tell Hope I said happy birthday._ She ended and pressed send.

Not two minutes later her phone rang and she answered as soon as she saw the caller I.D.

“I thought you'd be passed out.” Penelope greeted.

“C'mon Peez, you and I used to party till sunrise, do you really think I'll be out cold?” MG asked playfully.

“How was the party?” Penelope asked.

“It was alright. Landon wrote a song for Hope and performed in front of the whole school, Lizzie got drunk, and I crushed Kaleb in a dance battle.” he answered cheerfully, making Penelope chuckle.

“Sure you did.” she remarked. “How about Josie?” she finally asked.

“Jo seemed like she was having fun, but she bailed. Hope followed her, but I don't know where she went. She wasn't in her room when I took Lizzie back.” MG answered.

“She's not really big on big parties. You should check the roof, she might've fallen asleep there. Or maybe my old room. I heard she slept there the night I left.” Penelope suggested in a bittersweet tone.

“Why don't you just call her?” MG asked.

“That would beat the point of moving on. You said it yourself, she dated Landon for a while and now there's Jade. If I call her, I'll just stop whatever progress she's made.” she answered.

“Moving on... yeah right. You're the one who's been calling every week to ask about her.” MG teased.

“It's different with me.” Penelope reasoned.

“Peez, I'm going to tell you something that Lizzie once said.” MG said, making Penelope furrow her brows. “Josie and Landon only dated because you and Hope left a hole in their hearts. Jade is someone who Josie had a crush on, but you... you're Josie's–”

“I know.” Penelope cut him off. “But she needs to be strong. This needs to happen for her to survive.” she added.

“You'd be surprised by how much things have changed.” MG said softly.

There was silence between the two. Penelope thought about calling Josie countless of times. When she was happy about completing a spell or frustrated about the bad day she's had, but she didn't because she knew Josie needed this. She needed to realize that she had to stand up for herself.

“I'll call you soon MG. Take care.” Penelope said before hanging up.

The raven-haired girl let out a sigh. She stood and took her bag before walking out the room.

\------------------------------

Josie stumbled on the ground, tripping on a rock for the second time. She groaned in frustration and stood up, dusting herself off.

“Strike two.” she mumbled to herself.

The brunette was deep into the woods now. She had cast a locator spell on the bracelet she had and she felt like she was walking in circles as it led her deeper into the woods. She looked at the accessory and squinted her eyes at it.

“Look, I am tired and hungry, so if you don't lead me to Penelope right now, I swear I'm going to–”

Josie turned around quickly. She heard something move from behind her. She put the bracelet in her pocket while looking around, trying to see if there was something there. She squinted her brows at a bush. She could've sworn that something had moved behind it.

“Is someone there?” she called, but no response. “Hello?” she called again.

The bush shook a little, Josie slowly walked closer and then she jumped. A small rabbit jumped out from behind the bush.

“Of course it was a rabbit.” she mumbled, shaking her head while chuckling at herself.

She turned to start walking the way she was walking when–

“Are you lost?” a boy asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere causing Josie to gasp and fall on her butt. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” he said in a British accent, holding out a hand to help her up.

“You didn't scare me,” she said taking his hand. “You did give me a heart attack though.” she added standing up.

The boy chuckled.

“You're a little far from the town.” he said, watching the brunette dust herself off.

“Uh yeah, I'm looking for something. I mean, someone.” she answered, picking up her bag.

“Anything I can help with?” the boy asked.

“Not unless you know where I can find a school for witches...” Josie mumbled quietly.

“What school?” the boy asked, his eyes knowing.

Josie stared at them for a moment.

“Ophelia's School For Young Warlocks and Witches.” Josie answered a little hesitantly.

The boy gave her a doubtful look.

“If I were to say this school exists, what would your business be?” he asked.

Josie's eyes lit up.

“Oh my God! Do you know where it is? I've been trying to find it for almost an hour now.” she said frantically.

The boy's mouth was open, his brows furrowed. He wondered what got the brunette excited.

“You're a witch aren't you?” he asked.

“Yes, and I need to find the school. Like right now.” she answered.

The boy hesitated, but eventually gave the brunette a smile. 

“Follow me.” he said walking into a tree.

Josie blinked her eyes quickly, _Did he just walk into a tree?_ She asked herself. Josie hesitated, but followed into the tree. 

It was like walking through a wall of water. When Josie's eyes adjusted, she saw a medieval looking school in front of her.

“Welcome to Ophelia's School for Warlocks and Witches.” the boy said with a smile.

“How did I not see this before?” Josie asked, lips parted and eyes wide.

“It's a cloaking spell. The elders keep the barrier up. The castle was turned into a school after the royals that lived here died.” he explained. “We keep the barrier up to hide us from the humans, only witches can pass through.” he continued. “Now what did you say your business was here again?” he asked, pulling Josie out of her astonishment,

“I'm looking for someone.” she answered.

“Let's get you inside and see what we can do.” he said holding his hand out, inviting her into the school.

Josie and the boy, whose name she has yet to ask walked through the halls of the school. He said that they would go to the office to ask about the person she was looking for, so that's where they were headed.

“So you flew all the way from America just to see your friend?” he asked with his thick accent.

“Yes, but she's not really my friend.” Josie answered sheepishly.

“Then what is she to you then?” he asked.

“It's complicated.” she answered, bowing her head.

“I see...” he answered. “Might I ask who your friend is?” he asked.

“Penelope Park, do you know her?” she answered.

The boy stopped walking which made Josie stop too. She looked at his surprised face with a confused one.

“I just realized I never got your name.” he said.

Josie furrowed her brows more than it already was. 

“Josie.” she answered hesitantly.

The boy's eyes grew wide.

“You? You're Josie Saltzman?” he asked jumping and pointing at Josie.

“How do you know my name?” Josie asked a little worried.

“Oh my– It doesn't matter!” the boy said, almost squealing. “Look,” he said grabbing both of Josie's arms gently. “Penelope should be out of Alchemy by now. You'll find her in the third floor, fifth door to the left, just go up those stairs.” he said directing Josie's eyes to the staircase behind her.

“Um... thanks?” she replied. 

The boy let her go, his eyes filled with joy.

“Go, go be with her.” he sent her off dramatically.

Josie gave him an awkward smile before walking up the stairs. She didn't know how the boy knew who she was or why he pointed her directly to where Penelope was, but she knew one thing. She was going to Penelope and nothing was going to stop her.

She reached the third floor and students began walking out as the bell rang. The hallway was a sea of students. Josie tried looking for Penelope in the midst of the crowd, but no luck. She couldn't find her anywhere. She stretched her neck as high as she could, looking for the slightest hint of the girl.

 _No, no, please let me see her._ She thought to herself.

\------------------------------

The bell rang and the students began packing their things and left the classroom. Penelope took her time cleaning her desk and collecting her things. She bid her professor goodbye before walking out the room. She always hated getting squished around the hallways whenever the bell rung, so she would always stay behind to let the crowd die down.

As she walked out the room, she looked to the left, almost like she was expecting someone. She clicked her tongue and let out a sigh. She turned to the right to head for her next class, but she spotted a tall, weirdly familiar brunette asking students for what seemed like directions.

“Have you seen Penelope Park?” Penelope heard faintly. The girl was asking every student that passed her and no one paid her any attention. “Have you seen Penelope Park?” the girl asked again, this time her voice was clearer and Penelope was taken aback.

 _It can't be her. How could she be here._ She thought to herself. 

Penelope slowly walked closer to the girl who now had her back turned away. Her head hung low in disappointment. When she was about four feet away, Penelope stopped.

“Josie?” she asked hesitantly.

The brunette's head lifted and she turned suddenly, meeting Penelope's eyes. Both girls had shock written all over their faces. Penelope didn't know how to feel seeing Josie standing in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Penelope asked both shocked and confused.

\------------------------------

“What are you doing here?” the raven-haired girl asked.

Josie's lips parted, her eyes began welling up with tears and without thinking, she rushed to Penelope and crashed their lips together. Neither of them could process what was happening right now, instead their reflexes did the job for them. Penelope's hands wandered to the back of Josie's neck pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Josie grabbed Penelope's waist, pulling the two much closer than they already were. 

The kiss doesn't stop, instead it continues until all of the brunette's senses have abandoned her. Josie's mind blanked out and the world was a whirlwind. Josie hadn't realized how much she missed Penelope until she kissed her. All this time she had felt so cold, so empty, but now she was engulfed in the warmth of Penelope's kiss.

The brunette didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to stay here, kissing Penelope as her arms wrapped around the raven-hared girl, but to her disappointment the kiss ended as they both pulled away to catch their breath.

“What are you doing here?” Penelope asked softly, her forehead resting on Josie's.

“I never said it back.” Josie said.

Penelope pulled away slowly.

“Said what?” she asked, looking into the brunette's eyes.

“I love you Penelope Park.” Josie said, gazing deep into Penelope's green eyes.

Penelope didn't speak.

“Didn't you hear me? I said I love you.” Josie added, a little worry in her voice.

“I heard you, but– You flew all the way from Mystic Falls just to tell me that you loved me?” the raven-haired girl asked.

“I know I should've called... and you probably have someone else waiting for you,”

“I–”

“And I get it if you never want to see me again, but after Hope disappeared into Malivore and I basically became a beacon of black magic, and I accidentally killed Lizzie and Alyssa,”

“You–”

“I just thought that I had to tell you that I loved you even if you didn't want to see me because I understand now,”

“Jo–”

“I understand why you did everything you did. So here I am making the selfish choice for myself and putting myself first.” Josie rambled, not letting Penelope get a word in. “I love you and now that I've said it, I'm going to leave because it was a dumb idea to barge in your life when you're trying to get a fresh start.” Josie said before turning around.

“Josie.” Penelope said before grabbing Josie's hand and pulling her in for another kiss. “First of all, I love you.” Penelope said pulling away, her forehead once again resting on Josie's. “Second of all, there's no one else. It's always been you.” she reassured the brunette. “And lastly... I never want a life without you in it.” she said smiling.

Josie smiled and a tear rolled down her cheeks. The two of them were holding back their sobs. They didn't want to ruin the moment with crying so they met their lips once again.

“Aww!” someone squealed from behind Josie.

The pair broke their kiss and turned to the voice.

“Oliver,” Penelope breath out with a small chuckle.

“I cannot believe my eyes. My OTP has finally reunited!” he said ecstatic as he approached the pair.

“So you're name's Oliver.” Josie said finally catching the boy's name.

“It's actually Ollie for my friends, but you can call me whatever you want.” he said, his eyes tearing up.

“I'm guessing you're the one who told her where I was.” Penelope asked raising an eyebrow.

“When she told me her name was Josie and that she had come from the States to find her friend who was not her friend because it was complicated,” Oliver said pausing to take a deep breath. “I knew she was your Josie and I just had to make sure that you got you happy ending.” he concluded.

“Ollie's kind of a best friend to me. I tell him everything.” Penelope explained to Josie.

The brunette nodded relieved to know how Oliver knew about her.

“Careful with this one Penny, she's clumsy.” Oliver joked.

The three share a laugh.

“How did you find me anyways?” Penelope asked Josie curiously.

The brunette took out the bracelet from her pocket.

“The magic's all gone, but I siphoned enough magic from the prism to cast a locator spell on it.” Josie answered, handing the bracelet to Penelope.

“You kept it?” was all Penelope could say.

“Of course I did. We might've broken up, but I still loved you...” Josie said.

Penelope smiled and leaned in for a kiss–

“Not to be the stick in the mud but the kissing has to wait till later.” Oliver said stopping the kiss before it could even happen. “We still have class and you,” he said pointing to Josie. “Need to go rest.” he added.

The three share a laugh. Josie was happy, she was tired, but she was happy. She knew she was never going to let Penelope go. _**Never again.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think in the comments! Did you like it? Do you guys want more one-shots?


End file.
